Barrie Pan (OC)
Barrie Pan is the son of Peter Pan. He is named Barrie after J.M Barrie the Scottish author of the character Peter Pan. His family surname is taken after the mythical creature called Pan, who is the God of the wild, groves and woodland glens, so Barrie is very at home in such places as is his father. Personality Barrie is an adventurous boy and he has a very free spirit leading him to be quite carefree. He is boastful, constantly forgetful and has a tendency towards self-centred behaviour. It could be said that he has childish tendencies, which would fit his destiny well as he is to be the Boy Who Wouldn’t Grow Up. That aside he is quick to help those in danger and dislikes injustices, but does tend to handle them in childish ways at times. He is excellent at mimicry and copies voices easily. This leads to many pranks, mimicking students and professors alike during classes, in order to retain his childish spirit. He can speak to Mermaids and Native Americans and as he is familiar with the language of fairies, thus, he understands Tina’s tinkling bell language. Appearance Barrie has short mid brown hair and brown eyes. He is constantly seen in green, never wearing any other colour but just in varying shades of green. He wears various types of tops and many descriptions of green trousers but mostly wears camouflage canvas, as they are hard wearing and aid in his many 'hide-and-seek' games with Sparrow and Tina in the Enchanted Forest. Friends His friends are Sparrow Hood, Humphrey Dumpty but he mainly spends his time with Tina Bell. Barrie can only fly with the help of his friend Tina who is also linked with his destiny as she is to be his Tinkerbell. He is unable to fly unless Tina uses her fairy dust and it is helped long with happy thoughts. They only use it at times to practice in the Enchanted forest or to get out of the many pranks that Barrie likes to perform around school. Pastimes As Barrie is very adventurous he loves sword fighting and sailing. He loves to spend time in groves and woodlands especially the Enchanted Forest and mostly the time spent there is with Tina Bell but sometimes it is spent 'playing' with Sparrow Hood. Barrie seems attached to Humphrey Dumpty as Barrie feels strongly Humphrey will be, or at least should be, a 'Lost Boy'. Humphrey strongly denies this as he claims his father loves him and does not have any plans to lose him. Barrie plays computer games with Humphrey so he can continue to develop the connection he feels between them. Other Information The biggest problem for Barrie when his destiny becomes fulfilled is that no-one can touch him and it is Tina’s job to ensure that happens when he reaches his destiny. Until then they practice at times, stalling, interrupting, obstructing others who may come into contact with Barrie and mostly this tends to lead to some hilarious outcomes. Category:OC's Category:OC Students Category:OC Boys Category:OC Royals Category:Iamdaisy's OC's